Irresistible Obsesion
by hileanacullenuranus
Summary: Hace cuatro años Bella encontro a dos recien nacido en la puerta de su casa, una nota deciendole que se los regalaban... cuatro años despues se va a chicago a vivir con su hermano... quien es ese chico de ojos verdes igual a los gemelos...
1. ¿Mama?

**¿Mama?**

**Bella POV.**

Era una noche de tormenta, algo que detestaba desde niña, ya que fue durante una tormenta que perdí a mis padres, desde entonces había vivido con mis tíos, en Italia y hace dos años atrás me vine a vivir con mi hermano mayor Emmett, Mi hermano Emmett es enfermero en el hospital de Volterra, tiene 23 años, aunque su apariencia es la de un luchado de peso pesado o un levantador de pesa mi hermano es todo un amor, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella todos y tengo 16 años de edad, aunque para mi edad soy más madura que mi hermano. Creo que esa es la razón por la que a muchas personas les parece que yo soy la mayor de mi familia, aunque no lo crean soy feliz así con la pequeña familia que tengo, ósea mi hermano mayor y yo, no necesito nada o eso era lo que me imaginaba hasta esa noche.

No había logrado conciliar el sueño, sentía una opresión en el pecho, me levante de la cama, salí de mi recamara y me dirigí al piso de abajo tal vez un vaso de leche caliente me ayudaría a dormir, cuando baje las escaleras y me dispuse a ir a la cocina, escuche unos llantos, mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, en ese momento, corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí, había una pequeña cesta, en la cual había dos pequeños bebe. Los cuales estaban llorando, por primera vez en años sentí lo que llamaban instinto maternal – ya lo había sentido antes pero no como ahora -, tome la cesta y entre a la casa.

- EMMETT – llame a mi hermano, sabia que aun no estaría durmiendo, escuche como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y en menos de un minuto ya estaba a mi lado, asustado

- Bella ¿Por qué gritaste? – se veía alarmado

- Mira – alzando la cesta en la que estaba los bebes aun llorando

- Me llamaste para que viera a unos bebes… joder Bella creí que era algo más importante – se dio media vuelta para irse a su recamara, pero se detuvo en seco – un minuto… de ¿Dónde rayos sacaste a esos bebes?

Lo se mi hermano no es muy listo que digamos, pero bueno así lo quiero

- Estaban a fuera…

- Dame acá – me quito la cesta de mis manos, algo que no me agrado – necesitamos ver si tienen una nota o algo

Saco a los dos bebes de la cesta y me los dios para yo cargarlos, y cuando lo hice ambos dejaron de llorar, dios si que eran tiernos, su piel era pálida, y estaba un poco fría de seguro tenían un buen rato ahí afuera, camine con ambos bebes hacia el sillón grande, me senté y empecé a acurrucar a los bebes, tenían poco de cabello el cual lograba distinguir el color, cobrizo si no me equivocaba, y por su tamaño no debía de tener ni dos semanas de nacidos.

- ¡Que demonios! – mire a mi hermano parecía intrigado más que antes

- ¿Qué paso hermano? – le pregunte sin levantarme

- Pues léelo por ti mimas… - me entendió una nota

"_Querida Bella… no me conoces pero había estado investigando sobre ti y tu familia, quiero que te quedes con esos mocosos a mi la verdad ni me interesan, son un estorbo para mi… así que te los regalos, no busques a su padre pues no tienen, nacieron el 13 de septiembre, el mismo día de tu cumpleaños, ósea hace una semana atrás, entre a tu cuenta bancaria y saque algo de tu dinero, digamos que te los vendos, haz con ellos lo que mejor te parezcan… adiós cariños una buena samaritana" _

Ok eso dio miedo, una completa desconocía conoce todo sobre mi, se mete en mi cuenta bancaria y saca mi dinero y me deja a sus hijos, de apenas una semana de nacidos, raro y más raro, ahora comprendo porque Emmett estaba molesto, mire a mi hermano estaba en la computadora al parecer revisando mi cuenta bancaria

- Maldición es cierto – grito mi hermano… me levante de golpe coloque a ambos bebe en el sillón y corrí hacia la computadora, mi cuenta bancaria estaba en rojo

- Pero ¿Quién demonios hizo eso?… Emmett averigua – por dios me había robado todo mi dinero, nuevamente los niños empezaron a llorar, corrí a atenderlos, no sabia que hacer – Emmett ¿Qué tienen?

- ¡Deben de tener hambre! – me respondió sin quitar la mirada de la computadora

- Pero no tenemos una mamila para darle de comer – estaba preocupada porque los bebes tenían hambre y no tenia una mamila para alimentarlos y a esta ahora no creo que haya ningún lugar abierto

- Entonces amamántalo – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, acaso se había vuelto loco yo no podía hacer eso

- Te haz vuelto loco hermanito recuerda ya yo no e tenido hijos jamás – le dije alterada, de ver si mi hermano estaba loco lo enviaría a un psiquiátrico

- Bella puedes hacerlo… inténtalo

Lo mire escéptica mi hermano realmente estaba loco, a ver que no hacia nada dejo la computadora y camino hacia mi, me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia el sillón individual, me tumbo y luego me puso a uno de los bebes en brazos, se sentó en el suelo y me miro fijamente

- Anda hazlo hermanita – me animo

- Emmett esto es una tontería yo no puedo amantar a un bebe – le dije por tercera vez en esa noche

- ¿Quién es el enfermero aquí tu o yo?… - iba a reprocharle cuando me volvió a callar – te propongo algo si no funciona te regalare los cachorros que vimos ayer en la tienda de mascota

- Trato echo – acepte feliz esos perritos eran una dulzura, me levante la camisa, cuando iba alza mi brasier la mirada de mi hermano me incomodo – podrías darte la vuelta

- Anda Bella como si no te e visto antes desnuda – se burlo de mi, seguro recordando las veces que nos bañábamos juntos

- Darte la vuelta ahora – le dije seriamente

- Bien, bien

Empecé a amamantarlo aunque no sucedía nada, sabia que esto era ridículo, justo cuando iba a separar al bebe de mi pecho, sentí algo calido bajando por mi pecho, esto me dejo sorprendida, Emmett me miro y sonrió, busco al otro bebe el cual seguía llorando, lo coloco en mi brazo libre, alzo mi camisa y luego mi brasier, aunque me sentí incomoda no le dije nada, el otro bebe empezó a succionar… estuve sentado por o que de seguro fueron unos 15 minutos, mi hermano había llamado a mis tíos para decirles lo que estaba pasando. Cuando termine de alimentar a los bebes, Emmett tomo a uno de ellos y empezó a darle suaves golpes en su espalda, yo hice lo mismo, aun estaba algo traumada con lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos minutos atrás.

- Emmett como fue… - empecé a preguntarle

- Bella eres mujer, todas las mujeres tiene ese instinto de amamantar aunque no hayan tenido hijos, solo era un teoría que tenia en mente de que una mujer que tomaba hormonas, como lo haces tu podía amamantar, así que funciono – parecía feliz por su descubrimiento, aunque estaba contenta por lo que hice odiaba que mi hermano me usara como su conejillo de indias

- Mañana tu cocinas – le advertí, le quite al otro bebe que tenia en brazos y lo arruche – ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- No lo se… - suspiro, empezó a masajearse la sien, pobre estaba pensado en que hace y eso lo lastimaba bastante - nuestros llegaran en unos minutos

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, los bebes estaban durmiendo placidamente, eran unos encantos, me pregunto como es posible que su madre los haya dejado a la deriva a si como así, y peor aun que se haya atrevido a robarme – eso no me molesto mucho – pero como es posible que haya dejado a sus propios hijos en la calle en una noche de tormenta. Es que si la llego a ver, se las iba a ver conmigo o dejaba de llamarme Isabella Swan. Escuche un auto detenerse frente a mi casa, por lo que deduje que eran mis tíos, Emmett fue a abrirles.

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto una voz dulce y suave… sin duda mi tía Didyma

- En la sala con Bella – respondio mi hermano

En menos de un segundo estaba rodeada por mis tías, Didyma o tía Didy como yo la llamo, es esposa de mi tío Marcos y madre de Heidi de 20 años y Demetri de 21 años, Mi tía Sulpicia o Sul como yo la llamo, esposa de mi tío Aro y madre de los gemelos Alec y Jane de 13 años y por ultimo mi tía Athenodora o Athen esposa de mi tío Cayo madre de Félix de 19 y Gianna 20 años. Las tres miraban a los bebes embobadas, yo me pregunto que tienen las mujeres con los bebes, pero se que estos nenes son especiales, me encantaron a mi en un instante

- O que monos son – dijo mi tía Sul con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- Son tan tiernos, se parece a ti Bella – señalo mi tía Athen sonriendo, eso era ridículo claro que no se parecen a mi

- Si el bebe de la derecha se parece mucho a ti – afirmo mi tía Didy también con una sonrisa

Mis tías estaban completamente locas, claro que no se parecen a mi, mire a mis tíos ellos no estaban nada felices como mis tías, y sabia porque, no me saludaron, se dirigieron hacia la computadora, al parecer también querían verificar si me había quedado sin un céntimo. Al darse cuenta de la verdad los tres – como lindos trillizos que son – fruncieron el ceño, no era para tanto, solo me quitaron un poco de la fortuna que tenia – aun me quedaban más millones en otras cuentas – pero claro el ego de la familia Vulturi era que no les gustaba que los robaran.

Mis primos estuvieron investigando sobre si había alguna información sobre niños desaparecidos pero nada, mientras mis primas hacían investigaciones sobre como demonios me quitaron todo ese dinero, y en que instante fue, pero nada, esto empezó a preocuparme, se que sea la tipa o tipos que me robaron eran experto en eso. Los días pasaron y no teníamos nada sobre quienes eran los padres de los bebes, justo al cumplirse la semana desde su llegada, estaba en la "pequeña Casita" de mis tíos, en el centro de Volterra, todos estábamos en la sala, esperando a que el investigador privado que habían contratado mis tíos llegara. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre tener a los dos pequeños bebes en mis brazos, así que ese día no era la excepción. Mi hermano y mis primos estaban jugando en el Wii a las carreras, mientras mis primas estaba leyendo revistas de moda, siempre me preguntaba como era posible que yo fuera parte de una familia como esta.

- Señores el detective Laurent acaba de llegar – dijo una de las ama de llaves

- Hazlo pasar Marina – hablo mi tío Marcos

- Si amo

La mujer salio y a los pocos minutos entro Laurent, el cual podía ser todo menos un detective, vestía a lo loco, tenia el cabello largo trenzado, con una llevaba una chaqueta naranja abierta dejado ver su pecho y un vaqueros azules, con una correa de tela café, el era lo que mis primas llamarían un deserto de la moda

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Laurent – dijo mi tío Marcos en un todo serio – abróchate la chaqueta

- Oh vamos, sabes que no lo voy a ser… - camino hacia donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado – como estas Bella… tus pechos han crecido un poco no crees – no me ofendí por eso siempre era así conmigo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

- Jajajaja eso es por amantar tanto… - le respondí con una sonrisa

- Bueno ya vamos al caso… - y ahora se ponía serio eso era algo que me intrigaba era como si tuviera una doble personalidad – he investigado sobre el movimientos de las cuentas bancarias al parecer un Hacke entro a las computadoras y traspaso todo el dinero de la cuenta de Bella a otra y de esa a otra y así consecutivamente, así que perdimos la pista – mis tíos gruñeron, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado – con respecto a los niños, al parecer no nacieron en ningún hospital, por lo que no hay registro sobre ellos, en la carta, no hayamos huella alguna ni un rastro de AND, es como si esa persona no quisiera que lo encontráramos.

- Veo que estamos en la misma – señalo mi tío Cayo serio

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con los niños? – pregunto mi hermano, el cual aun seguía jugando a las carreras

- Lo más razonable es llevarlos a un orfanato – mire a mi tío Aro con el ceño fruncido quería separarme de mis bebes, no se lo iba a permitir, un minuto dije ¿mis bebes?, pero que demonios me esta pasando – Bella ¿Por qué me vez así?

- No voy a permitir que me los quites – los abrace protectora mente – son míos

- Bella no estamos hablando de unos muñecos son unos niños – riño mi tíos Marcos

- Pero son míos… esa mujer me los dejo a mi y no lo voy a enviar a un orfanato, eso jamás

- Isabella

- Isabella nada… - los fulmine a los tres con la mirada – Laurent que debo hacer para registrarlos como míos

- ¿De verdad te vas a quedar con ellos? – preguntó escépticos

- Así es… dime ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me explico todo lo que debía de hace y los papeles que debía de llenar para que tanto Anthony y Elizabeth quedaran registrados como mis hijos, claro que en los registro yo seré su madre biológica así que no tenia problemas alguno con eso. No estoy siendo egoísta, Anthony y Elizabeth merecen una madre y esa seré yo, por más joven que sea, quiero hacerme cargo de ellos, como su madre, igual esa mujer me los dejo a mi y de seguro es porque su marido no quería a los niños ¿verdad?


	2. La llegada

**Hola me alegra que le este gustando mi fic... a la duda de que si una persona q no a tenido hijo puede amantar, pues si, hice un ensayo de eso en la prepa y si se puede, aunque con tratamiento..**

**La llegada… **

**Emmett POV**

Genial al fin mi hermanita y mis sobrinos iba a venirse a vivir conmigo y además de que seria la primera vez que Bella conozca a mi novia y futura esposa, hace más de dos años me había venido a vivir a Chicago, mi hermana con su trabajo en el restaurante de nuestra familia no pudo venir a vivir conmigo, pero al fin había decidido venir a vivir conmigo y claro volvería a ver a mis lindos sobrinos, lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Bella al conocer a mi Rose, sabia como era mi hermana con mis novias y si Rose no recibía la aceptación de Bella, iba a ser más difícil tener la aceptación de mi familia…. mmmm debo de planear bien que es lo que voy a ser, para tener la aceptación de mi hermana y de mi familia para poder casarme con Rose.

- Oye Emmett ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – alguien me golpeo la espalda logrado que dejara de pensar

- Oye Eddie que bruto eres – le dije a mi amigo, Edward o Eddie como yo le decía era doctor y ambos trabajamos junto, fue por el conocí a mi Rose, es algo así como me mejor amigo al que aprecio mucho aunque nunca se lo digo

- No me llames Eddie – dijo molesto aunque yo nunca le hacia caso – y te pregunte ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

- Es que hoy llega mi hermana y mis sobrinos – respondí con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu hermana? – pregunto sorprendido… ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido?

- Si… ¿acaso no te dije que tenía una hermana? – pregunte extrañado estaba seguro que les había dicho a ellos que tenia una hermana

- Si pero… ¿Qué tu hermana no tiene 20 años?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Dijiste sobrinos no me digas que tan joven y ya tiene hijos – cierto eso es algo que aun no les había aclarado

- Así es los tuvo a los 16, son dos gemelos Anthony y Elizabeth o como yo los llamo Tony y Lizz

- Vaya… ¿y su esposo también vendrá?

- Que va mi hermana es madre soltera no tiene novio, ni galán, ni prometido, ni nada que se le parezca, esta libre… bueno no del todo ya que tiene a dos niños, esta libre para que la conquiste, tu me entiendes verdad – jejeje me encantaba molestarlo… aunque si se acerca a mi hermana lo mato

- ¡Emmett! Estos locos

Nuestros localizadores sonaron, era hora de salvar vida

**Bella POV**

Cuatro años después de que me volví madre de mis pequeños tesoros, volví a mudarme a casa de mi hermano, el ahora vivía en América, solo había estado en América hace cinco años atrás, por eso conocía más o menos donde era que mi hermano vivía ahora, baje del avión con mis bebes en brazos, había sido la primera vez que viajaban en avión y estaban un poco nerviosos, una vez que bajamos del avión los coloque en el suelo, echaron a correr a buscar a Bel y Best, sus mascotas, yo busque nuestro equipaje, y un mozo que me ayudara a llevar las maletas a un taxi, cuando ya tenia todas mis cosas, mis hijos llegaron con sus mascotas dos grandes perro Hunky Siberianos, Bel de pelaje grisáceo y ojos azules y Best de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, me sorprendió que ya no estaba en sus jaulas, ¿Qué abran echo abran echo para que los dejaran sacarlos de sus jaulas?.

Aunque mis hijos habían sacado una gran habilidad para convencer a las personas, sus ojitos estilo gato de Sherk nadie se les resistía, ni siquiera yo, aunque a mi si me pidieran que escalara el Himalaya lo haría, todo con tal de complacer a mis hijos, subimos al taxi, y nuevamente me sorprendió que mis hijos fueran tan hábiles para convencer a las personas, le di la dirección al taxista y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos en la casa de mi hermano, era una casa pequeña de dos pisos, por lo que sabia tenia tres habitación y cada una con su propio baño, no vi el Jeep de mi hermano así que debía de estar en el trabajo, perfecto le daré una gran sorpresa.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa – con el juego de llaves que tenia – al entrar parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, todo absolutamente todo estaba patas arribas, como era posible que mi hermanos viviera así, necesitaba una novia y urgente.

- Mami esto esta hodible – me dijo Liz abrazando mi pierna – quiero irme a casa

- Genial… justo como me gustaría vivir… mami este lugar es genial – dijo Tony saltando de un lugar a otro

Si bien Liz era tranquila y cariñosa, su cabello color cobrizo lizo y sus ojos verdes esmerada eran realmente penetrante y expresivo, Tony era todo lo contrario era demasiado hiperactivo y revoltoso tenia el cabello del mismo color que Lizz, aunque muy rebelde ,jamás podía darle un toque decente por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos eran entre verdes y grises, eran muy parecidos, a ambos le encantaba la música, a Tony le fascinaba el piano y a Lizz cantar, la verdad era que eran iguales a mi en sus forma de ser, pero su apariencia no lo eran, solo Lizz se parecía un poco más a mi que Tony, era como si yo fuera su verdadera madre biológica. Aunque la verdad yo no sea su verdadera madre, yo los amabas como si fuera míos propios.

- Bueno abra que limpiar esto…

- NOOOOOOOOO – grito Tony – Mami eso es… imposible… los niños no limpian

- ¿Y quien te dijo eso? – le pregunte, aunque ya sabia quien lo había echo

- Tío Oso

- Mi hermano esta muy equivocado corazón… así que me ayudas a limpiar o no tendrás postre hoy

- ¿Por donde empezó capitana? – poniéndose filme, sabia que su punto débil eran los dulces

- Así me gusta

Empezamos a limpiar – yo empecé a hacerlos a mis bebes les dejo solo levantar cosa pequeñas – ya a las cinco de la tarde la casa al fin parecí decente, envié a mis hijos a bañarse y me puse a cocinar, algo que me encantaba realmente desde niña, creo que por eso tenia un titulo en gastronomía, además de que mis pastillos eran uno de los más conocidos en Europa, hice el postre favorito de Emmett, tarta de manzana, mientras cocinaba encendí la radio. Varias canciones pasaron, hasta que sonó una conocida pero un poco vieja _"Pequeña Traviesa"_ de OV7

Si talvez

Pudieras comprender

Que

No se

Como expresarme bien

Si tal vez

Pudiera hacerte ver

Que no hay otra mujer mejor que

Tú para mí

Cuando empezó a cantar el chico solo tarareaba la canción, la verdad me encantaba esa canción me recorvada tanto cuando era niña y Emmett y yo la cantábamos

Si tal vez

Me harías muy feliz

Si tal vez

Me lo pudieras decir

Si tal vez

Detalle a detalle

Podrías conquistarme

Seria tuya

Empecé a cantar recordando aquellos hermosos días en los que mis padres aun seguían con vida y Emmett me hacia la vida imposible, tanto o peor que ahora, pero en si días felices, tanto felices como lo soy ahora

(Coro)

Te quiero

Tanto, tanto, tanto

Tanto, tanto

Cada día un poco mas

Mi pequeña traviesa

Pequeña traviesa

Te quiero

Tanto, tanto, tanto

Tanto, tanto

Para mi no hay nada igual

Pequeña traviesa (no lo hay)

(Pequeña traviesa)

Pequeña traviesa

(Que ya no puedo más)

(Pequeña traviesa)

(Que ya no puedo más)

(Pequeña traviesa)

(Que ya no puedo más)

(Pequeña traviesa)

(Que ya no puedo más.....)

Nuevamente la voz del chico empezó a cantar aunque ahora, esa voz estaba más que segura que no la había escuchado antes, era tan dulce y aterciopelada que me quede embobada escuchándolo cantar

Pues talvez

El mundo aprenderá

Con nuestro amor

Lo bello que es amar

Empecé a cantar la parte que le tocaba a la chica, aun sumergida en la canción, y en la voz de aquel chico.

Y tal vez

Lo vuelva a repetir

Pareja por pareja

El mundo entero al fin

En el coro ya estaba más que segura que esa habían dos hombre cantando el cantante de la canción y otra voz, aunque no trataba de hallarla, me encajaba tal cual como sonaba, era tan dulce

(Coro)

Te quiero

Tanto, tanto, tanto

Tanto, tanto

Cada día un poco mas

Mi pequeña traviesa

Pequeña traviesa

Te quiero

Tanto, tanto, tanto

Tanto, tanto

Para mi no hay nada igual

Pequeña traviesa (no lo hay)

Pequeña traviesa

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor

Que ya no puedo mas (pequeña traviesa)

Pequeña traviesa (coro)

Te quiero

Tanto, tanto, tanto

Tanto, tanto

Cada día un poco mas

Mi pequeña traviesa

Pequeña traviesa

Te quiero

Tanto, tanto, tanto

Tanto, tanto

Para mi no hay nada igual

Pequeña traviesa (no lo hay)

Pequeña traviesa

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor

Que ya no puedo mas (pequeña traviesa)

Pequeña traviesa

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor

Que ya no puedo mas (pequeña traviesa)

Pequeña traviesa

(Que ya no puedo más)

(Pequeña traviesa)

(Que ya no puedo más)

(Pequeña traviesa)

(Que ya no puedo más)

(Pequeña traviesa)  
(Que ya no puedo más.....)

En la última parte de la canción, escuche unos aplausos detrás de mi, me quede helada, por favor que no sea lo que me estoy imaginado, agarre con fuerza el cuchillo que tenia en ese momento, y lentamente me di la vuelta, justo ahí en la entrada de la cocina, estaba el dios griego más bello de todos, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban fijamente, su piel era blanca aunque un poco más oscura que la mía, llegaba una camisa blanca ajustada en sus brazos, unos vaqueros azules oscuro, dios que sexy.

- ¿Q-Quien… eres? – estaba tan nerviosa que la voz no me salía

- Eso mismo debería preguntártelo yo a ti… - me respondió con una sonrisa torcida que logro quitarme el aliento - esta es la casa de mi amigo… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- S-Soy… B-Bella soy la hermana menor de Emmett, el dueño de esta casa – recobrando la compostura

- Tu eres la hermana de Emmett es broma ¿verdad? – su rostro de descompuso casi con horror, me pregunte por que

**Edward POV**

Tuve que ir a la casa de Emmett, a ver si su hermana había llegado, yo ya había terminado mi turno y a el aun le faltaba, así que fui a darle una mirada a la casa, mayor sorpresa me di cuando entre y al fin podía entrar sin tropezar con la basura que había en la casa siempre, un dulce aroma llamo mi atención, y fui a la cocina y ahí vi el ángel más bello de todos, estaba de espalda a la cocina, su cabello era largo como hasta la cintura, traía una falda larga color lila, una camisa blanca y estaba cantando una canción un poco vieja, creo recordar que se llama _"Pequeña Traviesa"_ yo no hubiera elegido una mejor canción para que ella cantara.

No se que fue lo que impulso a cantar esa canción, pero empecé a cantarla y ella parece que no se percato de mi presencia, hasta que termino la canción y aplaudí, la verdad es que tenia una hermosa canción, esto logro que ella volteara a verme, me puse nervioso cuando vi que tenia un cuchillo en la mano, no _me iba a atacar o ¿si? _**"una extraño te escucha cantar y te aplaude tu que crees"** creo que tiene muchas razones para hacerlo

- ¿Q-Quien… eres? – me pregunto nerviosa, estaba asustada y yo no quería que estuviera nerviosa

- Eso mismo debería preguntártelo yo a ti… - le respondí con la sonrisa favorita de mi madre y mi hermana - esta es la casa de mi amigo… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- S-Soy… B-Bella soy la hermana menor de Emmett, el dueño de esta casa

- Tu eres la hermana de Emmett es broma verdad – Que no podía ser cierto ella no podía ser la hermana de ese idiota

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me pregunto intrigada

- No… es solo que no me imaginaba que tú fueras la hermana de Emmett según lo que me dijo, tú y eran como dos gotas de agua – ese traidor nos había mentido a todos, su hermana era muy, pero muy hermosa

- Jajajaja – los Ángeles empezaron a cantar nuevamente… _deja la cursilería Cullen_ – disculpa es solo que mi hermano siempre a dicho eso desde que éramos niños, la verdad es que suele exagera solo nos parecemos en el echo de que a ambos nos gustan los dulces

- Eso no lo voy a contra decir – era cierto mi amigo era adicto a lo dulce

- Me llamo Isabella Swan… pero puedes decirme Bella – estiro su manos para que yo la estrechara y no me hice de rogar, cuando toque sus manos sentí una extraña corriente pasar desde su mano hacia la mía

- Soy Edward… Edward Cullen – la mire a los ojos, unos profundos ojos color chocolate… **"amigo ya perdiste la dignada no y que no te ibas a volver a enamorar y que hay de tu promesa"**, _cierto la promesa_, pero no estoy enamorado, solo admito lo que es obvio, ella es hermosa.

- Es un placer Edward… - su voz sonaba tan hermosa y dulce que deseaba poner escucharla por todo la eternida

- El placer es mió Bella – me incline a besar su mano, al hacerlo su rostro se torno de un hermoso color escarlata

- EDWARD CULLEN QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA – maldito Emmett, solté la mano de Bella contra mi voluntad y vi a mi amigo, por su rostro lograba adivinar que estaba enojado y detrás de él estaba Jasper quien sonreír divertido, si no fuera el prometido de mi hermana hace mucho lo hubiera matado

- Solo la estaba saludando Emmett – agregue a mi defensa

- ¿Y de cuando acá se saluda dándole un beso? – exigió saber

- Ya estas paranoico Emmett eso lo hice por ser caballeroso – ya el pobre estaba viendo cosas que no son

- Si claro… - no parecía convencido – Bells que alegría volver a verte – me aparto del camino y abrazo de oso a Bella, que envidia le tenia en ese momento _"La promesa Cullen, La promesa"_ ya lo se

- Bájeme… respirar… necesito – decía entrecortado

- Lo siento hermanita no mido mi fuerza a veces – la dejo en el suelo, pero no la dejaba de abrazar – veo que ya conociste a _Eddie_ – señalándome a mi – el es Jasper el cuñado de _Eddie_ – apuntado a Jasper el cual estaba divertido por la situación

- Es un placer conocerte Bella – dijo mi amigo y cuñado, camino hacia Emmett y Bella y le dio la mano

- Es un placer conocerte Jasper… mi hermano me a hablado mucho sobre ustedes – sonrió un poco tímida y avergonzada

- Igual que Emmett no paraba de hablar sobre ti… mi hermana esta loca por conocer a su cuñada

- ¿Hermana? – Pregunto extrañada, miro a Emmett el cual se puso nervioso – Emmett de que hermana me estaba hablando Jasper, según lo que me dijiste su hermana es Rosalie una amiga tuya, ¿Por qué el acaba de decir que quiere conocer a su cuñada?

¿Acaso Emmett no le había hablado de que era el novio de Rose?, eso si estaba raro, Jasper también noto la situación y se molesto, el quería mucho a su hermana gemela y el que Emmett no le haya contado a su hermana que tenia novia parecía no agradarle

- Y bien estoy esperando una respuesta Emmett – cruzo sus brazos en su pecho

- Bueno… es que… yo… y Rose… pues – ahora si lo había visto todo Emmett nervioso y avergonzado

- Invítala a cenar… - fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la cocina

Cuando se fue, la cocina quedo en un silencio fúnebre, Jasper y yo automáticamente vimos a Emmett, el pobre estaba tieso como una piedra, podía ver el horror en sus ojos, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

- Emmett… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jasper aun molesto

- Estoy muerte… - se sentó en la mesa, sujeto su cabeza con sus dos manos, a este que mosca le pico – maldición esperaba a mañana para decirle la verdad, ahora si que no tendré escapatoria

- Hey amigo ¿Qué ocurre porque tan preocupado? – le pregunte intrigado

- ¿Qué pasa?… acaso no escuchaste Bells quiere conocer a Rose

- Aja… ¿Cuál es el problema que conozca a mi hermana? – pregunto Jasper irritado

- Pues ¿Por qué tu crees?, la casta SV – que demonios era eso – luego le explico… Jasper dile a Rose que venga y trae a Alice, Edward tu también necesitare refuerzo

No comprendiendo nada, ¿Por qué Emmett estaba tan preocupado? ¿Por qué su hermana reacciono tan irritada? ¿Qué rayos era la casta SV?, tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza, y al parecer Jasper igual, así que decidimos regresa a la siete para la cena y saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Aunque tenia el presentimiento que esa noche iba a pasar algo de gran importancia para todos nosotros.

**Bella POV**

Mi hermano tiene novia y no me había contado, ahora si que estaba en serios problemas, el conoce mejor que nadie las reglas de nuestra familia, actué mal al irme de la cocina de esa manera, pero no podía hacer de otra, las reglas de la casta me obligan a actuar de esa manera, me dirigí a la recamara de mis niños, que estaba al final del pasillo al lado de la mía, ambos estaban en sus camas, Lizz leyendo y Tony a su lado escuchándola leer, al notar mi presencia sonrieron, camine hacia la cama de Tony y me senté a su lado.

- Mami… oímos voces abajo… ¿paso algo? – pregunto Tony sentándose en mis piernas

- Si su tío y sus amigos llegaron… - empecé a acariciar su cabello, mientras escuchaba a Lizz leer

- ¿Podemos bajar a saludar a nuestro tío Oso? – me pregunto Lizz mirándome

- Luego que se vayan sus amigos… hoy vamos a tener una cenar especial, así que deben de lucir muy bien

- ¿Por qué mami? – Tony era muy curiosa, aunque Lizz también estaba intrigada de saber

- Hoy conoceremos a la novia de su tío Emmett

- Tío Oso tiene novia – ambos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo

- Eso parece y hoy la conoceremos… saben lo ¿Qué tiene que hacer verdad?

- Si mami

Usar a mis hijos para saber si esa chica era digna de porta el apellido Swan y más aun el Vulturi no era algo que me agradaba, pero era necesario, todo sea por la felicidad de mi hermano y nuestro apellido, estuve en el cuarto de mis hijos hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde, me fui a dar un baño y arreglar, esa noche iba a ser muy larga, pero antes de bañarme llame a mis tíos para avisarle que había llegado y de la noticia de que mi hermano tenia una novia, y claro como siempre ellos me dieron a saber que debía de hacerle la prueba de nuestra familia, solo espero que su nueva novia sea mejor que la anterior o sino se las iba a ver conmigo. Algo que si me vino a la mente mientras me bañaba, era ese chico llamado Edward, era lindo no iba a dudarlo, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que se parecía a mis bebes, acaso él… no era imposible, debía de ser solo coincidencia

* * *


	3. Conociendo a los amigos de mi hermano

**Hola disculpen la demora... ya habia escrito varios capi pero no me habia dado tiempo de actualizar**

**Conociendo a los amigos de mí hermano…**

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba preocupada y nerviosa, la hermana de mi oso me quería conocer, y por lo que me dijo mi hermano, no parecía muy feliz de hacerlo, Emmett me había contado de lo estricta que era su hermana con respecto a sus novias, pero según Jasper lo estricta venia de familia, algo que me preocupo, Alice la hermana de Edward y la prometida de mi hermano, me estaba ayudando a arreglarme, ella parecía feliz de conocer a la famosa Bella, además de que decía que todo iba a salir bien, y si algo sabia era que jamás debíamos apostar contra Alice, pero aun tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

**Alice POV**

Estoy feliz al fin, iba a conocer a la hermana de Emmett y si me sexto sentido no me falla nosotras seriamos grandes amigas, cuando Jazz me dijo que había llegado no puede evitar, saltar por todo el departamento de Rose y Jazz, estaba muy emocionada lastima que mi pobre amiga Rose no lo estaba, aunque estaba más que segura que Bella la iba a aceptar como la novia y prometida de Emmett. Cuando llegue a la casa, Edward parecía como ido, estaba sentado cerca de la ventana mirando al jardín, y cuando me dijo que el había conocido a Bella, uní los cabo suerte a mi hermano le gustaba Bella.

Creo que podré matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, tener una nueva amiga y también una nueva cuñada, ya que desde el fiasco de la bruja esa que mejor ni nombro, mi hermano quedo destrozado, pero ahora por lo que puedo ver Bella será la luz en la oscuridad de mi hermano, cuando le dije a mama lo que pasaba ella también parecía esperanzada y es que todos había sufrido al saber que esa tipa, había abortado al bebe que esperaba de mi hermano, nuestra casa quedo en la oscuridad, hasta ahora.

- Mama ya veras estoy segura, Bella y mi hermano harán una linda pareja – le dije cuando estábamos en mi recamara alistándome para la cena en casa de los Swan

- Espero que así sea Alice… luego de lo de hace cuatro años atrás tu hermano quedo destrozado – me dijo mi madre muy triste, y es que había perdido la oportunidad de ser abuela

- Lo se mami…

- Por cierto hija dijiste que era la hermana de Emmett ¿verdad? – asentí – que Emmett no solo tiene una hermana ¿Qué tiene 20 años?

- Si… mama no me digas que solo porque Bella es 7 años menos que mi hermano la vas a rechazar – por favor que no se ponga con la cómica que no la va a aceptar

- No hija… es solo que crees en verdad que una chica tan joven se fije en alguien mayor y más aun que estuvo casado

- Estoy segurísima mami así que no te preocupes… Bella y Edward estaban hechos el uno para el otro

- Eso espero Alice… eso espero

Luego de que al fin estuve lista, baje a la sala en donde estaba mi hermano, ya listo para macharnos, por la sonrisa en su cara podía jurar que estaba emocionado de volver a ver a Bella, Alice cupido esta lista para la acción, subimos al amor de mi hermano si Volvo plateado y nos dirigimos a la casa de Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

Lo se no debía estar nervioso, es decir, solo iba a estar las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida en la misma sala, que era lo peor que podía pasar **"¿Qué Bella no la acepte?" "¿Qué Bella le haga lo mismo que tu ultima novia?" "¿Qué no se agraden la una a la otras?"**, maldición podía pasar cualquier cosas y todas eran malas, aunque estaban los gemelos, así que no iban a usar la violencia frente a ellos, y hablando de ellos no les había contado a los chicos sobre su existencia, bueno se llevaran una sorpresa al conocerlos y más aun Alice, la señorita _"yo lo se todo"_ quedara sorprendida al saber que mi hermana es madre soltera.

A las siete en punto, mi hermana aun estaba preparando la cena, Lizz la estaba ayudando mientras que Tony y yo jugábamos PSH a las luchas, el timbre sonó, Tony se levanto y corrió abrir la puerta, fue detrás de él, y cuando se abrió la puerta vi a mi diosa rubia, traía un hermoso vestido rojo largo, con el cabello suelto y unas zapatillas sin mucho tacón, no traía maquillaje simplemente hermosa, y Jasper bueno el vestía como siempre una camisa gris y unos vaqueros negro, a él no ahí que prestarle atención, la importante es Rose

- Hola Osita Pooh – le dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla pero una pequeña pulga me lo impidió

- Tío Oso… ¿ella es tu Osa? – me pregunto señalando a Rose con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

- Así es pulga ella es mi novia Rose – le dije preparado para atacar en cualquier momento

- Mmmmm – la miro de arriba a bajo y luego me miro a mi – Esta linda aceptable para ser mi tía… - se acerco a Rose – ¿Me carga tía Osa?

- Claro – dijo mi Rose ya embobada con Tony, esa pulga me las va a pagar… - O que tierno eres… Emmett ¿Quién es él? – tierno ja si conociera sus intenciones

- Rose… Jasper el es mi sobrino Nicolás Anthony o como todos le decíamos Tony – tome a Tony en mis brazos, no iba a ganarme terreno

- Tío Oso quiero estar en los brazos de tía Osa – me dijo la pulga peleando para salir de mis brazos

- Ni lo sueño pulga se lo que intentas… y ella es mía, entendiste – aunque no lo crean Tony con esa edad es un mini-play boy, edición especial Emmett-Demetri-Alec-Félix, para nuestra mala suerte este niño logra cautivar a todas las chicas, tan solo porque tiene una cara de angelito

- Pero si soy un angelito – haciendo esos condenado pucheros que nadie se le puede negar – ¿Tía Osa me cargas? – miro a Rose con uno de sus pucheros

- Claro corazón – Rose me arrebato a Tony y lo abrazo, Tony me miro y me saco la lengua, niñato del demonio

Todos pasamos a la sala y Tony seguía en los brazos de Rose, ese niño me iba a escuchar cuando estuviéramos solos, trate de sentarme a lado de Rose pero Tony le dijo para sentarse en un sillón individual y ella acepto, de mala gana me senté en el sillón familia y Jasper se sentó a mi lado

- Emmett ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tu hermana estaba casada? – me pregunto

- Y no lo esta – pero que manía tenían con decir que mi hermana estaba casada

- ¿Y entonces ese niño? – señalando a la pulga esa

- Es su hijo… es madre soltera

- Oh ya veo… - ambos vimos a Rose y a Tony, el cual le estaba tocando el cabello a mi novia… ese niño se estaba pasando de la raya - por cierto ese niño se parece mucho a…

Nuevamente sonó el timbre, me levante para abrir, pero cuando llegue Lizz estaba abriendo, vi a Alice y a Edward los cuales me miraban extrañados, al parecer les parecía raro que estuviera lejos de la puerta y que se haya abierto, iban a pasar cuando

- ¿Ustedes quienes son? – les pregunto Lizz, ambos bajaron la vista y se sorprendieron, algo muy raro, mire a Liz y entonces lo comprendí, Lizz era parecida a Edward su color de cabello y sus ojos eran iguales a el… pero que rayos estaba pasando aquí – Disculpen… ¿ustedes quienes son? – volvió a preguntar Lizz

- Disculpa… - empezó Alice – Somos amigos de Emmett ¿y tu quien eres?…

- Soy Lizz la sobrina de tío Oso – señalándome – si me disculpa iré a ayudar a mama en la cocina

Se despidió de ellos dos y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba aun mi hermana, pasamos a la sala y la misma escena se repitió estaba vez fue con Tony, Edward y Alice al verlos quedaron aun más sorprendido que cuando vieron a Lizz

- Emmett ¿Quién es él? – me pregunto Alice con una risa nerviosa

- El es Tony el hermano gemelo de Lizz, la que acaban de ver hace poco

- ¿Lizz? ¿Quién es Lizz? – me pregunto Jasper confundido

- Es la hermana gemela de Tony, se llama Elizabeth Galatea, pero todos le decimos Lizz

- ¿Tienes una gemela corazón? – le pregunto Rose a Tony

- Sip… esta con mama en la cocina voy a buscarlas… tía Osa no te muevas de ahí – se bajo de la piernas de Rose y corrió a la cocina

Mis amigos y mi novia me miraron sorprendidos, hasta la señoría _"Yo lo se todo" _estaba sorprendida, era de esperarse Tony y Lizz se parece bastante a Edward, más de lo que debería, jamás me había fijado en eso, cabello de ese color extraño, los ojos casi similares, aunque debe ser mera casualidad, ya e visto a personas que se parecen y no son nada, y de seguro este es el caso de Edward y mis sobrinos ¿verdad?

**Bella POV**

Termine de ver la cena, como era una comida sencilla decidí hacer Ensalada Sabrosa de Papas, Pechuga de Pollo Glass y Curry y tartas de limón, era una receta que aprendí a los diez años y me salía muy bien, Lizz me estaba ayudando con las tartas de limón a ponerlas en una bandeja, me alegraba que le encantara cocinar, tanto como a nuestra familia, Tony… bueno el era como Emmett solo le gustaba comer y no cocinar. Aunque siempre que pisaran la cocina no se como demonios le hacían, pero siempre que esos dos entraban a la cocina, parecía que se iniciaba una guerra

Cuando serví las ocho porciones del pollo, Tony entro y por la sonrisa que traía en su rostro o Emmett estaba viendo nenas en bikinis o había visto una chica linda.

- Mami ya están todos en la sala… por cierto Tía Osa es muy linda – me dijo con una sonrisa… ya esa chica se había gana a mi hijo, corrió hacia las tartas de limón – Auch… Lizz ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – mirando a Lizz

- Son para después de la cena Tony – respondió Lizz alejando la bandeja con las tartas

- Pero yo quiero comer ahora – haciendo un puchero

- Conmigo eso no funciona… ahora vamos a ver a los amigos de tío Oso

Sonreí al ver eso, definitivamente mi hija era la única inmune a la técnica de su hermano, aunque es lógico ya que ella también hace lo mismo, es normal que ella sea inmune, me quite mi delantal y los tome a cada uno por la mano para evitar que siguieran discutiendo, ya que si seguían así la discusión no iba a terminar jamás, ha ambos le encantaba discutir por horas, eran parecidos a Emmett y a mi, los tres salimos de la cocina y caminamos hacia la sala, cuando entramos Tony y Lizz seguían discutiendo

- Siempre tiene hambre Tony – le dijo Lizz a Tony sacándole la lengua

- No es mi culpa… es culpa de mami – señalándome a mi, lo mire extrañada ¿Por qué era mi culpa? – Ella es la mejor cocineta

- Cocinera Tony – rectifico Lizz

- Eso mismo… mami hace la mejor comida de todos… por eso siempre como lo que ella cocina

- Mentira… cuando éramos bebe siempre tomabas más leche que yo…

- No es cierto

- Si lo es

- Que no

- Que si

- No

- Si

- Tony, Liz dejen de discutir en este preciso momento – les dije ya cansada por su tonta discusión

- Lo sentimos mami

Mire a todos, cada uno me mirada de diferente manera, Emmett divertido porque los gemelos no dejaban de discutir, Jasper entre sorprendido y confundido, la rubia me miraba divertida también y con un lo que parecía ser compresión, la bajita parecía a ver visto un fantasma ya que sus ojos estaba abierto más de lo normal y Edward igual que la bajita

- Hola a todos – les dije con una sonrisa

- Hasta que saliste hermanita… ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – me pregunto Emmett, quien estaba abrazando a la rubia… así que esa era su novia

- Estaba terminado de servir la comida… si tu me hubiera ayudado hubiera salido antes – lo fulmine con la mirada y el rápidamente soltó a la rubia

- Si… esto… Bella ella es Rosalie Hale mi novia… - señalando a la chica, la cual parecía estar tensa - Rose ella es mi hermana Isabella

- Bella – corregía estirando mi mano para saludar

- Es un placer Bella… Emmett me hablado mucho de ti – estrecho mi mano y por su tono de voz parecía no estar mintiendo

- Así pues el no me hablo de ti…– la rubia se molesto _"Anda saca las garras"_ pensé solté su mano y mire a la chica bajita – ¿y tu eres…?

- Alice Cullen… - me dijo emocionada me pregunto ¿Por qué? - es un placer conocerte Bella seremos grandes amigas – me abrazo con mucho entusiasmo

- Si tú lo dices… -

La verdad dudo de situación mental de esta chica, era igual de hiperactiva que Tony, todos nos sentamos en los sillones, Tony y Lizz se sentaron en mis piernas, volví a ver a Rosalie la cual estaba sentada en el sillón individual a su lado esta mi hermano parando y tomando su mano, lo mire y este se alejo, era hora de ver si ella era la indicada para mi hermano

- Emmett otra rubia – le dije a mi hermano, él y la chica se pusieron tensos – Espero que seas natural y no artificial

- Si soy natural – vaya que era directa

- Ya veo… ¿a que te dedicas? – le pregunte, aunque por su pinta imaginaba que a modelo

- Soy maestra en un jardín de niños – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio de todos, yo la mire sorprendida hablaba en serio

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunte escéptica, vamos una rubia así siendo maestra en un jardín de niños, es de broma

- Así es… me encantan los niños – me sonrió y miro a mis hijos, mire a Lizz la cual también le sonrió y Tony solo me hizo señas de que no mentía

- Vaya me sorprendes creía que era modelo o algo por el estilo – le dije sinceramente

- Lo hacia cuando tenia 16 años hasta los 20 luego estudie para ser maestra y hace tres años ejerzo mi carrera

- Sorprendente… ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? – esa pregunta me tenia aun con la duda

- Fue cuando Edward lo trajo a la casa de mi hermano y mía hace dos años atrás, el recién había llegado a la ciudad y no conocía mucho y yo me encargue de mostrarle algunos lugares… nos hicimos amigos y hace un año y medio me pidió que fuera su novia - me dio bastante información perfecto y no se elogio a si misma

- Ya veo… aunque creo que te timaron Rose – sonreía ante su cara de _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ – Emmett y yo había vivido en Chicago hace cinco años atrás y conocía como la palma de su mano este lugar… si te pidió que le mostraras algunos lugares, fue para salir contigo

- Bella por favor – me dijo Emmett avergonzado

- Me lo imaginaba… por eso conocía esa bar Oso Pooh – mirando a mi hermano seria mente, el solo asintió – no importa gracias a eso te conocí mejor

- Que lindos – pensé… pero al parecer fue en voz alta porque Emmett sonrió con autosuficiencia, pero que ni crea que esto se acabo – Rose dime ¿sabes cocinar?

Emmett se puso pálido… eso significa que no, Edward y Jasper miraron a Rose como esperando una respuesta aunque podía notar la sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, Alice miro hacia otro lado, nerviosa… de seguro ella tampoco sabia cocinar

- Yo… bueno… - estaba nerviosa, definitivamente no sabia – la verdad es que se me da mal la cocina

- Emmett – mire a mi hermano de forma reprobatoria, sabia que la condición para ser parte de nuestra familia era que supieran cocinar

- Oh vamos Bella… ok se le da mal cocinar… - estaba frente a mi parado - pero quiere tener muchos hijos… alguno debe salir con la habilidad de cocinar bien

- Sabes mejor que nadie, que si no sabe cocina no puede pertenecer a nuestra familia

- Na al diablo con esos… además yo no se cocinar y soy de la familia… y Tony tampoco sabe cocinar, ni mucho menos, Heidi, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Félix, Gianna vamos hermanita di que si… la amo es la mujer que había estado esperando toda mi vida y si me niegas la oportunidad de esta con ella me mato… y sabes que no juego… desde que la conocí me enamore de ella como un loco… no es como otras chicas que conozco ella es especial, única – me dijo en un tono dramático… aunque podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, mire a Rose la cual estaba llorando ante la confesión de mi hermano y luego a sus amigos ellos también estaban sonriendo, al parecer su amor era algo que se notaba

Me levante del sillón, fui a mi recamara a buscar aquello, aunque no supiera cocinar la verdad es que me caía sumamente bien, a Rose me agradaba y a ella le agradaba mis hijos, no había tratado de quedar bien con ellos, fue natural, Liz no es de la que suele ser amable con las mujeres que no conoce y Tony… bueno Tony es Tony, así que no había ningún problema con aceptara que ella se uniera a nuestra familia, busque en mi joyero aquel estuche, habían dos uno blanco y uno azul, tome en azul y nuevamente baje a la sala.

Todos estaba como antes, solo que Tony estaba sentado en las piernas de Rose, pobre de mi hermano Tony le iba a ser la vida imposible de aquí a que encuentre una nueva conquista. Emmett me miro con una sonrisa, sabia que ya había aceptado, camine hacia Rose… era la primera y la ultima vez que iba a ser eso, Tony se bajo de las piernas de Rose y se fue a sentar con Lizz, que me miraba fijamente ella aun no había visto como es la tradición de nuestra familia y hoy por primera vez lo vería.

- Rose – le dije arrodillándome frente a ella, me miro extrañada, era ridículo pero era la ley de nuestra familia – mi hermano hace unas horas me dijo que tenia novia y la verdad no estaba muy contenta pues el conoce la ley de nuestra familia, pero bueno… quise conocerte antes de hacer esto… Rosalie Hale… - mire a Emmett el cual se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo la mano de Rose – Te casarías con mi hermano – saque el anillo de oro el cual tenia un S y un V combinado y un Diamante incrustado en el medio

- Oh por dios – nuevamente empezó a llorar y miro a Emmett

- Es una tradición en la familia que sea la hermana menor la que pida la mano de la prometida del mayor… otra de la tradiciones era que la hermana menor debía de aceptar a la novia y prometida del mayor… mi familia esta loca pero así hacemos la cosas… - respondió el ante la duda de los demás

- Claro que acepto… - ni siquiera tomo el anillo, solo se lanzo en los brazos de Emmett y empezó a besarle en toda la cara

Me levante y le lance la caja a Emmett, para que le pusiera el anillo a su prometida, como había dicho mi hermano estaban locos pero así se hacían las cosas, desde hace décadas atrás, aunque yo fui la excepción cuando adopte a Tony y Lizz, para eso se hizo otra ley en la que prohibía decirle a los demás que ellos no era mi verdaderos hijos. Luego de que mi hermano pusiera el anillo en el dedo de anular, pasamos al comedor. Emmett se sentó a la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba Rose, al lado de ella estaba Jasper y a su lado Alice, frente a ellos estaban Edward, Lizz, Tony, yo estaba en la otra cabecera.

- ¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Edward cuando viene a buscar la bandeja con la comida

- S-Si… gracias – nuevamente me sonroje… ¿Por qué demonios me sonrojaba cada vez que lo tenia cerca?

Entre los dos llevamos el plato con Pechuga de Pollo Glass y Curry, le servimos a cada uno, su plato y luego busque la ensalada, serví un poco de vino blanco y a los niños jugo de manzana y nos sentamos a comer

- Que delicia… Bella ¿Dónde compraste esta comida? – Pregunto Alice probando el pollo – Quiero saber para comprar siempre mi comida ahí

- En realidad yo lo cocine – dije ruborizada

- ¿De verdad? – todos menos mi hermano y mis hijos parecía sorprendidos

- Si Bella estudio gastronomía en Italia – aclaro mi hermano – nuestra familia tiene varios restaurante en toda Italia y parte de Europa… es una arte con el que nace nuestra familia, Bella es la única de nuestra generación que es una diosa en la cocina

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Edward mirándome… nuevamente me volvía a sonrojar, tuve que bajar la mirada avergonzado

- Si… entre todos mis primos y mi hermano soy la única que sabe cocinar

- Cocinar hermanita… lo que haces es milagro en la cocina – mi hermano siempre exagerando – imagínense mis tíos también se sorprendieron cuando ella mostró esa habilidad en la cocina, con tan solo tres años aprendió a cocinar

- Por eso le preguntaste a Rose si sabia cocinar no Bella – más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación de Alice

- Si… es otra tradición en mi familia que todas las mujeres mínimo deben saber cocinar, aunque como dice mi hermano… si Rose quiere tener muchos hijos por lo menos uno de ellos debe tener el talento para cocinar

- Eso espero Bella… - me dijo Rose aunque se veía avergonzada – Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta

- Si dime

- ¿Cuándo nacieron Tony y Lizz?

- El 13 de septiembre, el mismo día de mi cumpleaños

- Pero si eso fue hace dos semanas atrás – chillo Alice… - Emmett porque no me dijiste les hubiera traído algo a los tres

- No me gusta los regalos – dijimos los tres a coro… mire a mis hijos y luego los tres soltamos la risa de verdad que eras iguales

- Vaya parecen sincronizados – murmuro Alice aunque la escuche – y ¿Dónde esta el padre de ellos?

Me quede helada antes esa pregunta, odiaba que me preguntaron lo mismo, mi hermano me vio, él también estaba pálido, me levante de mi lugar para ir a la cocina

- Iré por el postre… Lizz, Tony me acompañan

- Si mami

Fui a la cocina con mis bebes y le di a cada uno una pequeña bandeja con cuatro tartas, volvimos al comedor por la mirada que todos me daban de seguro mi hermano ya les había contando, la verdad – o debo decir la mentira -. Todos tomaron una tarta, para luego volver a la sala, hablamos durante horas hasta que el reloj dio las 10 de la noche, había pasado la hora de dormir de los niños, Lizz ya estaba dormida en mis brazos pero Tony aun seguía despierto.

- Iré a dejar a Lizz en su recamara… Tony tu también ven – me levante y cargue a Lizz

- No tengo sueño mami – refunfuño mi otro bebe

- Tony

- Pero…

- Tony

- Ok vamos… hasta mañana tío y tía Osos, Tío Jazz, Tía Alice, Tío Eddie

Si alguien sabía manejar a Tony esa era yo… por más terco, que fuera al final siempre lograba conseguir lo que yo quería, acosté a Lizz en su cama y arrope a Tony, me senté en su cama

- Bueno noches amor – le di un beso en la frente

- Mami cántame nuestra canción si

- Esta bien

A la nanita na na

Nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niño tiene sueño

Bendito sea

Bendito sea

A la nanita na na

Nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niño tiene sueño

Bendito sea

Bendito sea

Coro:

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita na na nanita ella

A la nanita na na

Nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niño tiene sueño

Bendito sea

Bendito sea

Coro:

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita na na

Nanita ella

Nuevamente le di un beso en la frente a Tony, lo arrope y lo mire por unos minutos más, mire a Lizz la cual estaba abrazando a su osito Emmy que le había regalado mi hermano en su primer cumpleaños, mis dos tesoros, había echo lo corrector al no dejarlos en un orfanato, ellos merecían una familia y yo se las había dado. No volví a bajar a la sala estaba demasiado cansada, además mañana tenia que ir a la universidad a inscribirme y llevar a los niños al jardín de infancia, en el cual Rose gracias a dios trabajaba. Mi vida estaba cambiando y aunque no me gustaban muchos los cambios, algo me decía que estar aquí me iba a ayudar mucho.


	4. Amigos y Enemigos

**Hola lamento la demonora pero la chica q me ayuda con el fics q muchos creo q la conocen alinita28, lastimosamente se a doblado la mano derecha y yo tuve q escribir el final de este fics, y no se muy bien cuando pueda actualiza, pues Ali es la q me ayuda a escribir y mientras su mano no sana no puedo escribir el fics, ella me ayuda mayor mente pero tratare de escribir aunq no les garantiso nada del todo**

* * *

Amigos y Enemigos

**Bella POV**

Hace dos semanas atrás había empezado las clases en la universidad, estaba estudiando literatura, era una de mis pasiones a parte de la cocina, Lizz y Tony iba al jardín de niños, fue una suerte que les tocara Rose como maestras, Tony no paraba de brincar cuando se entero de quien era su maestra y mi hermano no paraba de gruñir y maldecir, al parecer la idea que mi hijo y su novia estuvieran juntos no les agrada ni un poquito, aunque lo culpo a el y mis primos por enseñarles tantas cosas a mi hijo, fue por su culpa que él sea igualito a ellos.

Lo malo es que hacia más de dos semanas que no veía a Edward, lo se porque loco que fuera, entrañaba verlo, y hablar con él, aunque no creo que se fije en alguien que tiene dos niños pequeños, así que no me hacia muchas ilusiones con él, aunque realmente quería verlo, en las dos semanas que llevaba en la universidad ya me había encontrado una gran amiga y no era otra que Alice Cullen, que aunque era mayor que yo por dos años la verdad le tenia mucho cariño y como había dicho, somos grandes amigas, ella estudiaba diseño así que nos reuníamos a almorzar

La mañana del viernes, luego de salir de mi última clase antes del almuerzo, me encamine hacia la cafetería, odiaba comer en la cafetería, pero no podía traer mi propia comida aquí, así que por precaución traía algunos ingredientes para darle mejor sabor a la comida, más hoy no tenia ganas de comer algo grande así que solo tome una manzana y un jugo de naranja, me fui a la mesa que por lo general Alice y yo nos sentábamos.

- Hey Alice… ¿aun trabajando? – le pregunte una vez que me senté, estaba escribiendo en una pequeña libreta

- No… es que dentro de una semana es el aniversario de mis padres y estoy preparando una fiesta… a la cual vas a ir claro – iba a reprochar, pero me salio con la misma técnica que mis hijos esos ojitos de gato con botas, donde rayos aprende a hacer eso

- Ally pareces familia de mis hijos – le dije sin medir mis palabras

- Jajajaja si en la reunión, me di de cuenta que podían hacer esta técnica… - mi miro y luego se quedo callada… algo realmente raro en ella – Bella ¿Cómo era el padre de los niños?

- No me gustaba hablar de eso – evite verla para no hablar más de la cuenta

- Esta bien… es solo que tengo curiosidad

- La curiosidad mato al gato Alice no te lo han dicho

- Si lo se… por cierto cuídate al salir tropezaras con alguien que no te agrada – a veces me daba la sensación que Alice podía ver el futuro

- Tendré cuidado…

- Por cierto – me miro nuevamente con un puchero – puedes cocinar la comida para el aniversario de mis padres, claro solo si tu quieres

- No ahí problemas Alice me encanta cocinar, solo dime que deseas que cocine y lo haré

- Viva – estaba saltando y aplaudiendo, era fácil hacerla feliz – Entonces esta decidido tu harás la comida

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – hablo una voz un tanto chillona detrás de mi

Vi a Alice la cual tenía el ceño fruncido, y miraba por encima de mi hombro con odio y rencor

- Tanya – gruño mi amiga

- Ali querido como estas – era yo o esa tipa lo estaba diciendo con asco en su voz

- Lastima que el sentimiento no es el mismo – respondió mi amiga con odio

- Y esta ¿Quién es? – pregunto al parece mirándome a mi ya que aun le estaba dando la espalda

- Ella es mi amiga T-A-N-Y-A – recalco Alice… – Bella Swan

Di la vuelta y vi a la famosa Tanya estaba tan pálida como el papel, la chica se me hizo conocida pero no recuerdo en donde la había visto, en cambio ella parecia como si hubiera visto a un fanstama ya que seguia palida y parecia nerviosa

- Bueno yo… adios

Se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo, pero que rayos le pasa a esa chica, apenas me ve corre

- Maldita bibora – escuche decir a Alice

La campana sonó

- Es hora de irnos… nos vemos luego

- Estaba bien… Alice hasta luego

Salimos de la cafetería, Alice se despidió de mi y se fue a su clase, aun no comprendía la expresión de mi amiga al ver a aquella chica, pero tampoco comprendía la de aquella chica, era como s ella estuviera viendo a su peor pesadilla y yo no creo que de tanto miedo o ¿si?, sentía que me ocultaba algo, pero creo que todos tenemos un secreto que no, nos gusta revelar a nadie, en mi caso guardo el secreto de quien nadie sabe la verdad de que Tony y Lizz, no son mis hijos en verdad, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que tropecé con alguien

- Oye ten más cuidado, ¿Por qué no vez donde vas? – me grito el chico con el que había tropezado

- Lo siento no vi por donde iba – levante la cara para ver a la persona con la que había tropezado y me arrepentí de hacerlo

- Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí Bella Swan – me dijo ese idiota de Newton

- Mike – dije su nombre con asco

- O ahora es Mike antes no era cariño

- Tu lo haz dicho antes… ahora si me disculpas me voy de aquí

- Oh vamos Bella aun sigues molesta – me tomo del brazo - por lo de hace cinco años atrás

- Suéltame Mike, porque no respondo de lo que haga – le advertir ahora sabia defenderme, ya no era la misma niña de hace cinco años atrás

- Oh vamos corazón

- No me llames corazón – me libre de su agarre – Y aléjate de mi hace cinco años atrás evite que Emmett te diera un paliza pero ahora no lo haré

Seguí mi camino, sin voltear a atrás, no podía ser posible que me lo encontrara inclusive en la universidad, Mike había sido mi antiguo… como decirlo… novio, aunque jamás llegue a besarlo, estaba saliendo con el solo mente para complacer a mis tíos, una noche justamente el día antes de irme a Volterra lo encontré en pleno acto sexual con Jessica una compañera de clases que estaba loca por él… desde entonces no volví a cruzar palabra, además era la excusa perfecta, para que mis tíos me dejaran tranquila, como odio a ese chucho.

Me fui a mi clase aun molesta por encontrarme con ese indeseable, aunque durante toda la tarde sentí que alguien me estaba espiando, aunque siempre que volteaba a buscar algo raro no veía nada, o me estaba volviendo loco o necesitaba descansar

**Edward POV**

Había pasado dos semanas desde la reunión en la casa de Emmett, desde entonces no e vuelto a ver a Bella, es curioso solo la vi dos veces en un solo día y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en sus hijos, hijos que son parecidos a mi, aunque solo físicamente ya que en el resto son iguales a ella, su manera de ser, su carácter, la pequeña Lizz tenia un carácter tranquilo y dulce igual que su madre, en cambio Tony tenia un carácter un poco más extrovertido y fuerte seguramente por su padre, aunque me sorprende que Tony sea un mini-Play Boy como decía Emmett.

Por lo que me aseguro Emmett, Tony tuvo la influencia de sus cuatro tíos, los cuales desde bebe lo usaban para buscar chicas, y al parecer al pobre termino pegándoselas mañas de sus tíos, algo que se parecía a mi, a su edad yo era igual a el, aunque luego de casarme con Tanya, deje de ser un Play-Boy y dedicarme a ella… para nada pues ella solo destruyo el amor que alguna vez logre tenerle, termine mi turno, iba a subir a mi coche

- Eddie – me grito Emmett… lo iba a matar cuando dejaría de llamarme así

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett? – le pregunte irritado

- Oh pero que carácter… te venia a preguntar si quieres venir a la casa… Rose hoy llevara a mis sobrinos a la casa ya que Bella sale tarde, así que Jasper como ya no tiene más cita con sus locos – señalo a mi amigo que estaba caminando hacia donde estábamos nosotros – decidimos hace una noche de fiesta en mi casa que dices

- No lo se – quería llegar a mi casa y descansa_r "Oye veras a Bella"_ buen punto – si porque no – trate de sonar desinteresado, aunque me moría de ganas por volver a verla

- Genial andando

Subí a mi auto y Jasper se fue con Emmett en su Jeep, a los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de Emmett en la entrada vi el BMW de Rose y el Poshe de mi hermanita, bajamos de nuestro auto y entramos a la casa, las chicas estaban sentada en la sala viendo una película en la Tv pantalla plasma, creo que era "La cenicienta 3" los enanos estaban en sus piernas, Lizz en las de Alice y Tony en las de Rose, escuche como Emmett gruñía, al ver a su sobrino en las piernas de su novia, entro a la sala y tomo a su sobrino y lo sentó en sus piernas, el empezó a pelear, Jasper se sentó al lado de mi hermano yo me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, vimos la película y comimos unas galletas que Bella había echo, al parecer le encantaba cocinar.

Cuando termino la película, Tony se levanto de las piernas de Emmett y corrió a la colección de películas que tenia al lado del DVD, busco la película que quería ver y la se entrego a Rose

- Nuestra película – leyó Rose

- Sip… es la peli de Tony y Lizz – le dijo Emmett a su novia – Es cuando eran bebes… la filmamos todos mis primos y yo, aunque Bella no sabe que existe

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mi hermana

- Ya lo veras

Esa sonrisa no me gustaba siempre que la usaba era porque algo se traía entre manos, tomo la película y la metió en el DVD, la pantalla estaba azul y apareció Emmett vestido de Oso bailando de un lugar a otro, que rayos era eso

_- Hola la película de mis pequeños sobrinos – _se escucho otra voz_ – Emmett para de Bailar ahora _

_- Que aburrido eres Demetri – _hablo Emmett quien seguía bailando

_- La película es sobre Tony y Lizz no de ti Bailando_

_- No importa, soy un genio bailando… _

_- Párenlo a eso idiotas – _se escucho otra voz_… - Bella ya esta amantando andando _

La cámara empezó a moverse, hasta que se acerco a lo que parecía ser el jardín aunque era un enorme jardín, en el cual había flores de todo tipos y colores, pero no se detuvieron hacia sino hasta llega al centro del jardín en donde estaba Bella sentada bajo un árbol, con un bebe en sus brazos, a su lado estaba una cuna en la que había otro bebe

_- Acerca un poco más la cámara Demetri_ – hablo una ultima voz

_- Ya voy…_ - la imagen se acerco un poco más ahora si se veía mejor a Bella, aunque un poco más joven que ahora

_- Tony comes más que tu hermanita me vas a dejar seca a esta paso_ – sonrió Bella – _Mi bebe… como te quiero_ – aquella era mas imagen más hermosa de todas, una madre con su bebe en brazos

- Vez Tony tomabas más leche que yo – dijo Lizz con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Tony solo bufeo y continuo viendo la película

La imagen cambio y estaba vez solo mostraban a los gemelos, por su estatura debía de tener ocho menos como mínimo, estaba en el suelo gateando, aunque parecía más una competencia de quien gateaba más rápido

_- Vamos Tony gánale a Lizz de ti depende mi dinero_ – hablo Emmett

_- Emmett si Bella ve que estas apostando a costa de los niños te va a dar una paliza_ – se vio la imagen de un chico de cabello grisáceo y ojos negro oscuro, el cual parecía muy joven

_- Alec de lo que no se entere nuestra prima no habrá problemas_ – dijo otro chico

_- Aja si después a mi no me metan en sus problemas ok_

_- Niña_

_- ¿Que demonios están haciendo con mis bebes?_ – la cámara mostró a una Bella roja de la furia _- Emmett, Alec, Demetri, Félix, dense por muertos_ – Bella corrió hacia la cámara, ósea hacia sus amigos

_- Corran _

Nuevamente todo se puso negro, esa película era demasiado chistosa, nuevamente otra imagen apareció pero estaba vez eran dos chicos más, junto con Emmett y con el que parecía ser Alec… solo que tenia la nariz rota, los ojos rojo y golpeados, se veía horribles.

_- Tony, Lizz su madre esta loca ojala que no se parezca a ella_ – dijeron los cuatro a mismo tiempo haciendo muecas de dolor

_- Acaso eso es una cámara_ – la cámara grabo a Bella con los dos bebes en sus brazos los cuales estaba riéndose – _acaso han estado grabando a mis bebes en sus carreras_

_- Otra vez corran _

Otra vez todo se puso negro pero se podían escuchar, golpe gritos y algunas cosas rompiéndose, al igual que algunas maldiciones, no pude soporta la risa y me solté la risa, al igual que los demás, Emmett también a pesar de que fue seriamente golpeado, por su hermana cuando era más joven, las escena seguían pasando una tras otra, la mayoría Bella y los niños, en otras salían sus tíos, durante un rato no pude evitar reírme ante la veces en la que Bella los descubría y los golpeaba una ultima imagen apareció pero estaba vez, solo eran Bella y los niños los cuales debía de tener un año como mínimo, los tres están durmiendo en el sofá, Tony y Lizz se aferraban a su madre y ella los abrazaba.

_- Saben a pesar de que tu madre esta loca… la verdad los quieren mucho… esta película la grabamos para ustedes… por fa que Bella no la vea o nos mata _– dijo Emmett

- Con que estoy loca ¿no? – Emmett se puso pálido, y volteo a ver hacia la entrada de la sala en donde estaba Bella con lo brazos cruzados en su pecho y el ceño fruncido, hasta molesta se veía realmente hermosa

- Bella…puedo explicártelo – le levanto de golpe y se puso nervioso

- Me haz estado grabado amantando a mis hijos y no solo sino apostando con tus estupidas carreras – ahora estaba furiosa eso podía ver en su rostro

- Tío Oso no te preocupes cuidare a tía Osa muy bien – le dijo Tony abrazando a Rose, parecía contento de hacerlo – Creo que ahora deberías correr

Emmett desapareció en un segundo debía de estar en la cocina pues escuchaba algunas cosas romperse que venia desde ahí, luego de unos minutos apareció Emmett cubierto de harina a golpeado por completo… algo que me llamo la atención fue como alguien tan pequeña pudo lastimarlo

- ¿Cuántas copias de esos videos existen? – pregunto Bella sentándose en el sillón gran y tomando a Liz en sus brazos

- Unos diez… cada tío tiene uno diferente – dijo temeroso, no podía creer que le tuviera miedo a su hermanita

- Es decir que mis tíos saben de la existencia de ese estupido video – grito nuevamente molesto

- Si ellos fueron los de la idea…

- Los matare

Continuamos viendo películas hasta casi las ocho de la noche según nos dijo el reloj que empezó a sonar, Bella quería cocinar pero yo le dije que era mejor pedir comida adomicilio, me vio como si quiera matarme, entonces Emmett me explico que Bella como una cocinera jamás se permite perder comida adomicilio

- Vamos Bella que te cuesta una vez en la vida no le hace daño a nadie – trate de convencerla

- Me hace daño a mi… soy cocinero puedo cocinar – vaya que era terca

- Bella es muy tarde te vas a poner a cocinar – trate de razonar con ella

- Si

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – le pregunte ya irritado

- Yo terca… por mi no ahí problema en cocinar, tú eres él que no quiere que yo cocine – señalándome

- Porque debes estar cansada – le explique

- No, no lo estoy

- Haz lo que quieras…

- No te preocupes lo haré

Se metió a la cocina, yo la seguí, en verdad que era terca además sentía curiosidad para ver como cocinaba, estaba por entra cuando Emmett me agarro de los hombros y me saco de ahí

- Hermano por que te estimo es que te diré esto… jamás y óyeme bien… jamás entre a la cocina cuando Bella esta cocinando

- ¿Por qué? – estaba confundido

- Porque sencillamente morirás – lo dijo de manera tétrica

- Emmett deja la paranoia…

- Que no es paranoia es la verdad… eso es algo de familia cuando se cocina ningún otra persona puede pisar la cocina… como amigo te lo digo no entres

- Esta bien

Fuimos a la sala y me senté a jugar con Tony, a ver quien lograba a ser a Emmett enojar más rápido, claro Tony tenia más ventaja pues con solo hacer un puchero Rose caía rendida a sus pies, vaya que este niño era hábil, mire a Lizz, ella estaba mirando una revista de moda junto con Alice, eso si que es me pareció un déjá vu, la misma escena la recordaba pero cuando Alice era niña y estaba con mi madre. Eso si que dio medio por un segundo pensé que Lizz era mi hermana Alice, volví a ver a Tony, este le estaba sacando la lengua a Emmett, abrazo con más fuerza, en ese momento me vi reflejado en Tony solo que esta vez era yo haciendo lo mismo pero con una enfermera y se estaba sacando la lengua a mis padres, pero que rayos esta pasando, en ese momento escuche un grito y algo caer al piso, el grito provenía de la cocina.

Todos nos levantamos y corrimos hacia la cocina a ver que era lo que había pasado, Bella estaba en una esquina temblando, sus ojos estaba rojos parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

- Emmett – se dirigio a Emmett templando

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – Emmett corrió al lado de su hermana

- U-Una

- ¿Una que? – pregunto Emmett aterrado

- Una cucaracha – señalando al insecto que estaba en una de las esquinas

- ¿Por eso gritaste? – pregunto mi amigo molesto

- Claro… mata a esa cosa – Bella se escondió detrás de su hermano

- Y que soy yo un exterminador…

- Hazlo o Teddy pagaras las consecuencia – con esa palabras Emmett se quito su zapato y se acerco a la esquina, yo me pregunto quien es ese tal Teddy, justo cuando iba a matarla el incesto voló hacia donde estaba Bella

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito y corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros, las chicas también gritaron y salieron de la cocina, yo solo me eche a reír como era posible que le tuviera miedo a un incesto.

Salí de la cocina y en la sala se encontraban Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Lizz abrazadas mutuamente, mujeres siempre temerosas de un simple incestos que no le hará nada, me acerque a ellas y justo en ese momento Jasper salio de la cocina riéndose, me pregunte el porque, hasta que vi a Emmett salir con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y las manos detrás de su espalda, entonces caí en cuenta lo que intentaba hacer.

- Emmett no des un paso más – advirtió Bella, ¿acaso sabia lo que Emmett planeaba?

- Vamos Bella ¿a que le temes? – pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- Aléjate o todos conocerán tu oscuro secreto – Emmett se detuvo en seco y a mi me dio curiosidad por saber cual era ese oscuro secreto

- Bella con eso no se juega

- Tiéntame y todos sabrán y no creo que Rose se quiera casar contigo si descubre el secreto – ya me estaba picando la curiosidad – Así que bota esa cosa lejos de nosotras

- No aguantas una broma

Emmett salio de la sala a regañadientes, las chicas suspiraron de alivio, de verdad debían de estar bien asustadas, pero sentía curiosidad sobre ese secreto oculto de Emmett y no es que fuera chismoso es solo que para que Emmett se pusiera así debía de ser uno muy grande.


	5. Un fin de semana, Sentimientos

**Ante que todo lamento la demora la verdd pensaba en dejar el fics, pero decidi q era mejor continuarlo asi q aqui tiene espero q les agrda el cap bye**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen yo solos los uso para mi fics**

**

* * *

**

Un fin de semana, Sentimientos

**Bella POV**

Luego que la bestia desapareció de nuestras vidas – Es decir la cucaracha – por primera vez en años se me quitaron las ganas de cocinar, pero díganme quien en su sano juicio volvería a un lugar en donde a estado una bestia, ok soy exagerada, pero de bolas yo no piso la cocina, hasta mañana, así que todos pidieron Pizza, una pizza que por cierto no se comparaba para nada a la casera, demasiada grasa y nada nutritiva pero a mis bebes le encanto pues comían como si jamás en su vidas hubiera comido, algo que realmente me molesto un poco, yo cocino mejor que eso supuestos Chef de quinta que han hicieron la pizza.

Luego de comer, todos estábamos en el sofá viendo una película que ni se el nombre, pero por lo que veo fue elegida por Emmett ya que solo tenia a chicas en mini-bikinis, y mi hijo no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla, a veces me culpo a mi misma por dejar a mi hijos con mis primos. Mientras mi hermano, hijo y amigos, babeaban por esas chicas, nosotras estábamos hablando sobre nuestros planes para el fin de semana, yo la verdad quería descansar las clases me tenia cansadas y quería pasar tiempo con mis hijos. Cuando iba a hablar Alice grito, Rose, Lizz, los chicos y yo la miramos asustada

- Tengo una súper idea… que tal si pasamos en fin de semana en casa de mis padres – proclamo con una gran sonrisa

- Seria una gran idea… además Esme quería conocer a Bella verdad – agrego Rosalie

- Entonces, esta decidido mañana pasamos el día en casa de mis padres

Vaya que Alice era entusiasta ni siguiere acepte ir y ella ya lo tenia decidido, no tenia muchos ánimos de discutir así que acepte de buenas, mi hermano me había hablado mucho de los Cullen, el padre de Edward y Alice, Carlisle era doctor y era el jefe de cardiología del hospital en donde Emmett, Jasper y Edward trabajaban y su madre Esme era una decoradora de interiores, era muy reconocida en todo el país.

********************

A la mañana siguiente a las ocho de la mañana todos, estábamos listos para irnos a la casa de los Cullen que estaba a las afuera de Chicago, mis hijos estaban contentos con ir, sobre todo porque Emmett le había dicho que tenían una piscina en la parte trasera, si algo amaban mis hijos era el agua, desde niños cuando los bañaban, lo disfrutaban más que otros bebes. Había preparado dos mochilas, una con la ropa de mis nenes y otra con mi ropa. Lizz tenia puesto una falda rosa con unos lindos unicornios y una camisa del mismo color, unos tenis blanco y el cabello con dos coletas, Tony llevaba unos pantalones a cuatro negro y azul y una camisa blanca y unos deportivos blancos, su cabello como todo los años era imposible de domar así que lo deje al natural, yo decidí vestirme con una vestido blanco corto hasta las rodillas y unas bailarinas azules cielo y el cabello recogido con una cola de caballo.

Una vez que todos había llegado, subí al Jeep de mi hermano, iba atrás con Tony y Lizz y adelante iba mi hermano y Rose, según me habían dicho el camino era largo y nos tardaríamos un rato en llegar, así que me puse a leer, al igual que Lizz, Tony se pudo a jugar con sus Games boy. Luego de media hora de carretera, al llegamos a las afuera de Chicago y nos adentramos en el bosque, diez minutos más llegamos a una impresionante mansión

- Woow se parece a la casa de tío Gruñón – le dijo Tony a Lizz una vez que había bajado del auto

- ¿Tío gruñón? – me pregunto Rose

- Así le dicen a mi tío Caius, ya que siempre parece malhumorado – respondí, tomando las dos mochilas – aunque con ellos se porta muy amable, con otros siempre es muy serio

Una vez que Jasper y Alice llegaron, tome a Lizz en mis brazos y Rose tomo a Tony, se veía que le encantaban los niños, algo que realmente me alegraba, si quería estar en nuestra familia debía amar a los niños, además Emmett era casi un niño. Caminamos hacia la puerta principal, no la tocamos ya que esta fue abierta por una mujer no mayor de 35 años, cabello color caramelo levemente rizado hasta los hombros, ojos verdes oscuro, vestía un vestido lila corto hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas de tacón

- Que bueno que ya llegaron – nos dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

- Hola Esme – dijo mi hermano dándole uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos

- Emmett, cariño necesito respirar – exclamo Esme con dificultad

- Lo siento Esme – la puso nuevamente en el suelo y sonrió – Bueno te quiero presentar a mi hermana y a mis sobrinos

Esme nos miro a mis hijos y a mí, al principio con sorpresa y luego con ternura, vaya que sus instintos maternales eran evidentes. Yo me acerque a ella con Lizz aun en brazos, la cual estaba ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, Rose también se acerco con Tony, el cual miro de arriba a bajo a Esme y luego sonrió

- Es un placer conocerla señora Cullen – estire mi mano libre

- Llámame Esme, Bella – me pidió – y ellos deben de ser tus hijos verdad…

- Soy Tony – dijo mi bebe saltando de los brazos de Rose a Esme – hueles muy dico

- Gracias… - Esme se sonrojo ante eso – y tu eres – miro a Lizz quien seguía oculta en mi cuello

- Ella es Lizz, es un poco tímida – le dije al ver como miraba a mi pequeña – Lizz, bebe, Esme quiere conocerte – se separo un poco de mi y miro a Esme

- Ho-la – hablo mi nene nerviosa – soy Lizz

- Es un placer corazón... ¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa?

Entramos a la casa, la cual era impresionante tanto por fuera como por dentro, al entrar a la sala, Tony pidió que lo dejaran en el suelo al igual que Lizz, una vez en el suelo corrieron hacia el piano blanco que estaba cera de la ventana

- Qe lindo – dijo Tony tocando el piano – ¿de quien es?

- De Edward – respondió Esme

- Wooow el también toco el piano – se sentó en el banquillo y abrió la tapa – es moso… mami me compas uno

- Tony el tuyo llegara en tres días – respondí, no tenia pensado comprarle otro piano, ya tenia tres uno en cada casa de mis tíos

- Po faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – haciendo su mirada de perrito a medio morir

- No, corazón espera a que llegue el tuyo – no iba a dar mi brazo a torce, Tony entendió que no iba a ceder

- Bien… pero uego cuando el mió este en casa, nada de que me vaya a domi tempano – me dijo haciendo un puchero

- Esta bien – sonreí y luego vi que todos nos estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos, en especial Esme – ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, es solo que Tony es parecido a Edward cuando era pequeño, amaba tocar el piano y era imposible hacer que lo dejara – me respondió Esme con una sonrisa

- Edward también tocabas el piano – mire el susodicho

- Si desde los cuatro años – me dedico una sonrisa torcida la cual que mi rostro se tiñera de un color rojo intenso, como el podía hacerme esto con tan solo sonreír

- Woooow entonces tu desde de conocer muchisisimas melodías verdad Edward – Tony se acerco a Edward emocionado, el asintió – me las enseñarías, es que yo quiero ser pianista

- Con gusto – se puso a la altura de mi hijo el cual se lanzo a sus brazos, yo estaba sorprendida ante eso, Tony odiaba tener que mostrar afecto alguno con hombres que no fueran mis tíos, mis primos o mi hermano pero con Edward simplemente parecía algo natural. Aunque lo más extraño es que tuve la extraña sensación de que eran padre e hijo

"_Extraño"_ pensé _"¿Por qué me dio esa sensación de que eran padre e hijo?, eso es imposible"_

Luego de la extraña escena en la sala, Esme nos mostró la que seria nuestra habitación por el fin de semana, la cual era la que quedaba al lado de la de Edward, coincidencia no lo creo, pues Alice estaba muy contenta cuando Esme me dijo cual nuestra habitación, ese duende maléfico se traía algo entre manos y me cambio de nombre si me equivoco, de ella podía esperar lo que sea.

******************************

Le puse a mis hijos el traje de baño, Tony llevaba uno bóxer con los dibujos de Nemo de color azul, Lizz llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color rosado con la espalda descubierta con las imágenes de las princesas Disney, ambos tenia una marca de nacimiento un trébol de tres hojas, Lizz la tenia en la parte de atrás del cuello y Tony en el brazo derecho, yo traía puesto un traje de traje de baño de dos pieza de color con estrellas pintadas. Bajamos las escaleras – bueno yo y Lizz lo hicimos, Tony en cuanto abrí la puerta del cuarto salio como flash hacia la piscina -, cuando llegamos al jardín trasero todos se encontraban ya ahí, Esme estaba al lado de un hombre alto muy parecido a Edward solo que rubio y ojos azules oscuro como los de Alice, el cual estaba vestido de manera casual unos pantalones azules y una camisa de rayas blancas, parecía un actriz de películas o un modelo de revista.

- Bella ven – me llamo Esme, camine junto con Lizz hacia donde estaban Esme y aquel hombre – Bella, Lizz le quiero presentar a mi esposo Carlisle

Al igual que los demás Carlisle se sorprendió cuando vio a Lizz, es que acaso estaba familia no dejaba de hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse cuando veía a mis hijos, no me molestaba solo me sentía incomoda, siempre veían a mis hijos como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, creo que Carlisle noto mi incomoda ya que se agacho a la altura de Lizz

- Hola pequeña princesa ¿como estas? – le sonrió a mi hija la cual se escondió detrás de mí

- Disculpa señor Cullen Lizz es muy tímida – me disculpe, me agache a la altura de mi pequeña niña – Lizz saluda corazón

- H-Hola – sonrió con timidez

- Hola Lizz, soy Carlisle es un honor conocer a una hermosa princesa como tu – estiro su mano hacia la de Lizz, ella miro la mano indecisa, pero luego la tomo

- Gracias

- ¿Siempre es así de tímida? – me pregunto Carlisle una vez que Tony vino a busca a Lizz para irse a jugar a la piscina con mi hermano y Jasper

-Si – suspire – desde el año y medio empezó a ser tímida, a diferencia de Tony, Lizz es callada y le cuesta comunicarse, con personas que no conoce

- Ya veo – mirando a mis hijos los cuales estaban chapoteando en el agua cerca de la orilla

- ¿Bella y a que edad los tuviste? – me pregunto Carlisle extendiéndome un vaso de limonada

- A los dieciséis, nacieron el mismo día en que yo cumplí los 16 años – aunque se me daba muy mal mentí ya me había acostumbrado a decir la misma mentira una y otra vez que ya me salía con naturalidad

- Ósea que cuando tenias 15 años saliste embarazada – yo asentí – y el padre de los gemelos donde esta

- Bueno… esto… verán – rayos siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando me preguntaba eso, no sabia que decir

- MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – escuche llamarme Lizz asustada

Voltee a ver en donde estaba mi hija y vi que Tony la estaba empujando a la piscina, pero ella trataba de empujarlo a el para que el también cayera.

- Si me disculpan debo de ir a arreglar ese problema - Me disculpe con Carlisle y Esme, fui a detener aquella pelea la cual estaba segura de que no acabaría nada bien – Nicolás Anthony Swan Volturi deja a tu hermana ahora mismo

- Si mami – Tony hizo un mohín pero dejo de empujar a Lizz, la cual aprovecho y empujo a Tony al agua

- LIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ME LA VAS A PAGA BOBA – le grito Tony una vez que salio del agua molesto

- Jajajaja te lo meceses po bobo – se rió Lizz viendo a su hermano en el agua molesto

- Ya vas a ver – gruño nadando hacia la escalera

- Ya, ya Lizz discúlpate con tu hermano – le dije con seriedad a mi hija, antes de que empezaran a discutir nuevamente

- Peo mami el empezó – señalando a Tony

- Mentia soy un angelito

- Si como no, si tu edes un angelito tío Oso no duerme con un oso de peluche po las noches

- LIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ – Grito mi hermano avergonzado

No puede evitar reírme ante la cara de terror de mi hermano, su secreto más oculto y vergonzoso había sido descubierto, dormía con Teddy su oso de peluche que tiene desde los tres años, mire a Edward y a Jasper que estaban dentro de la piscina quienes tenia los ojos desorbitados, la quijada que tocaba el agua, mientras que Alice estaba en el suelo en un ataque de risa y Rose… bueno ella estaba atónita

- Enana no digas mentiras – mi hermano se acerco a nosotros avergonzados – yo no duermo con ningún peluche

- Si lo hace Tío Oso

- Claro que no Lizz, verdad – le decía guiñándole el ojo

- Tío Oso que te pasa en el ojito poque haces esa cosa dada – pregunto mi nena con inocencia

- Nada olvídalo – golpeándose la frente con su mano

- Así que ese era tu gran secreto eh… Emmett – se burlo Jasper de mi hermano

- Claro que no, de seguro Lizz se confundió – se defendió

- Tío Oso pedo tu dueme con Teddy se te olvida

- Enana yo no duermo con ningún Oso llamado Teddy

- Así entonces como explica esto Emmett – escuche decir a Alice, Emmett, Lizz y yo volteamos a ver a Alice la cual tenia en sus manos a un oso de color café claro sin una oreja y sin un ojo – ¿Quien es este Emmett?

- Bueno… yo – mi hermano estaba nervioso – nunca lo había visto en mi vida

- Así – le dijo con ironía – que raro porque aquí en su pie dice claramente Emmett – señalando a la patita del oso en donde tenia bordado con hilo dorado el nombre de mi hermano

Mi hermano empezó a sudar y a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, mientras que sus amigos y yo nos reíamos

- Eso solo muestra que es mió, pero se lo regale a Tony cuando nació – señalando a mi pequeño monstruito el cual estaba detrás de Alice riéndose con malicia

- Es cieto – Tony sonrió con dulzura – es mió Tía Ali, me das a Teddy

Alice levanto la ceja incrédula por la actitud de mi hijo, a mi no me costo mucho entender lo que mi hijo pretendía, Alice le dio al Teddy a mi hijo, el cual lo tomo y corrió hacia mi

- Mami voy a bañar al Teddy pues huele muy feo – riéndose, pude ver claramente a m hermano ponerse tenso ante eso

- Claro cariño puedes hacerlo – siguiéndole el juego

- Gracias mami – miro a mi hermano y le guiño el ojo – Ahora Teddy a volar – empezó a balancear al oso de peluche cerca de la orilla de la piscina - a la una, a las dos y a las tres

- TEDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito mi hermano al ver a su amado peluche volar por los aires, mi hermano corrió hacia mi hijo y lo hizo a un lado, se lanzo antes de que Teddy cayera al agua

******************************

Luego de que mi hermano pasara la mayor vergüenza de su vida, al descubrirse que aun dormía con su amado oso de peluche, y de que dejara de corretear a mi a mi hijo por toda la casa, todos nos encontrábamos disfrutando del sol y la piscina, aunque yo estaba ayudando a Esme con el almuerzo, ya que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada todo el día.

- Gracias por ayudarme en la cocina Bella – me agradeció Esme picando el col para la ensalada

- De nada Esme, adoro cocinar desde que era pequeña – le dice preparando una tarta de piña y mango

- ¿Y alguno de tus bebes le gusta cocinar?

- Si a Lizz, ella mostró el mismo amor por la cocina que yo a los 3 años al igual que yo, aunque creo que eso se debe a que desde pequeña ella estaba conmigo en la cocina, mientras Tony… bueno el estaba siempre con Emmett

- Como así, no les daba la misma atención a ambos – mirándome con seriedad

- No, no es eso es que… - era un tanto difícil de explicar – a ver como te explico, cuando los gemelos tenia tres meses mis primos y mi hermano decidieron darle Tony más "experiencias masculinas" ya siempre Tony recibía la atención de mis primas y mis tías, las cuales lo llevaban de compras cada semanas, le cambiaba de pañales y otras cosas, a ellos eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimos ya que decía que Tony se volvería un afeminado, así que ellos decidieron que Tony pasara más tiempo con ellos, pero lamentablemente – suspire y fruncí el ceño molesta – ellos no le enseñaron nada bueno, los muy idiotas le enseñaron a mi hijo a como coquetear con las chicas, llamar su atención y ahora mi hijo es un mini-playboy, temo que cuando sea grande sea peor que ahora

- Jajajaja te entiendo Bella querida – empezó a reírse – Edward también era así desde pequeño a mi me costo mucho poderlo en cintura hasta que estuvo en la universidad fue que logro cambiar

- Hasta la universidad – dije atónita no podía permitir que mi hijo fuera un playboy hasta la universidad

- No te preocupes cuando conozca a la persona indica cambiara te lo aseguro – me alentó

- Aja y si deja a una chica embarazada a los 15 o 16 años, no puedo permitir eso – estaba aterrada de solo imaginarme a mi hijo dejar embarazada a una niña de 15 o 16 y como son las niñas ahora podía ser antes

- No creo que haya mucha diferencia tu saliste embarazada a esa edad o no – sin darme cuenta me corte la mano con el cuchillo que estaba cortando las piñas en rodaja

- AUCH – chille al darme cuenta

- Bella esta bien – Esme se acerco a mi para revisarme, pero justo en ese momento el olor a sangre me llego, empecé a sudar frió y la vista se me empezó a nublar, y luego todo se volvió negro

******************************

**Edward POV**

Estaba jugando con los gemelos a la pelea de gallos, Tony estaba subido a mis hombros y Lizz a los hombros de Emmett, Alice y Rose estaban tomando el sol, Jasper y mi padre estaban haciendo la barbacoa, la verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo como nunca con los gemelos, me sentía conectados con ellos, en especial con Tony, siempre que lo veía me veía a mi reflejado en él, era como si fuera mi propio hijo, cosa rara ya que son los hijos de Bella.

Pero la verdad es que era fácil quererlos a los dos, Tony era un chico hiperactivo y introvertido aunque definitivamente era todo un seductor, pues cambio a Rose por mi madre, pueden creerlo mi madre, la cual podía ser bien su abuela – aunque mi madre se veía bastante joven -, mientras que Lizz era una niña muy dulce y tranquila rara vez es hiperactiva y eso solo suele suceder cuando Tony la provoca ya que por todo lo demás, Lizz es totalmente tranquila, aunque ahora que estaba peleando contra su hermano no es tan tranquila

- Carlisle ven rápido – escuche decir a mi madre, me aleje un poco de Emmett para ver que pasaba y vi a mi madre saliendo de la casa preocupada, mi padre corrió hacia ella y se interno en la casa

- Que estará pasando – escuche decir a Emmett – podría ser… no Bella – Emmett salio de la piscina con Lizz en sus hombros, pero cuando estuvo fuera dejo a Lizz en el suelo y corrió hacia la casa

Hice lo mismo que Emmett deje a Tony fuera de la piscina y corrí a la casa seguida de mi hermana y mis amigos, cuando entremos a la sala, Bella estaba recostada en el sofá, tenia la mano derecha estaba vendada por lo que supuse que se había cortado, mi padre le estaba revisando la presión arterial mientras Emmett le daba unos cuantos golpes en la cara

- Vamos Bella despierta – le decía con un tono de preocupación – ENANA CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA – empezó a zarandearla con fuerza

- Emmett idiota la vas a lastimar – le dije yo golpeándolo en la cabeza y alejándolo de Bella

- Ahí su tu… - me dijo como un niño regañado – ya se como despertarla – su sonrisa era parecida a la que Tony hice cuando lanzo a su eses estúpido oso a la piscina

No le preste atención a lo que hacia ya que se perdió en la cocina, nosotros seguimos intentando despertando a Bella, pero esta no reaccionaba

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – le pregunto mi padre a mi madre la cual se veía preocupada

- Estábamos hablando y ella se corto con el cuchillo, luego empezó a sudar y luego simplemente se desmayo – nos explico – pero como esta ella

- Su presión arterial esta un poco baja, pero en todo lo demás esta bien, no se porque no despierta – mi padre estaba desconcertado ya que Bella a pesar de estar bien aun no reaccionaba

- No se preocupen yo se como va a despertar – Emmett salio de la cocina con una recipiente en donde había masa de pastel

- ¿Y para que vas a usar eso Osito? – pregunto Rose acercándose a Emmett

- Voy a sacrificarme por todos – fingiendo un escalofrió

- ¿De que hablar mastodonte? – le pregunto el duendecillo maléfico confundida

- Ahora verán porque cuando Bella cocina es mejor que nadie se meta a la cocina a menos que quiera perecer en el intento – su voz sonaba tan sombría que hasta a mi me dio miedo

- Tío Oso te voy a extaña – hablo el pequeño Tony con los ojos rojos – peo cuidae bien a tía osa, adiós – camino hacia Rose quien lo cargo confusa ante lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que vas a ser Emmett? – pregunto esta vez Jasper intrigado ante la actitud de Emmett y Tony

- Ya lo verán… - camino hacia la cocina, nosotros lo seguimos dejando a Bella con Liz y Tony – bueno ustedes escóndanse y verán el lado más oscuro de mi hermana

Aunque no entendimos hicimos lo que nos pidió, así que todos nos ocultamos en el comedor, ya que tenia la mejor vista hacia la cocina en toda su totalidad

- BUENO YA QUE BELLA ESTA DESMAYADA Y YO QUIERO COMER LA TARTA AHORA YO ME ENCARGARE DE METERLA EN EL HORNO – grito haciendo que todos los que estaban por los alrededores lo escucharan – PERO A QUE TEMPERATURA ES QUE SE PONE…. MMMM LO PONDRÉ AL MAXIMO ASÍ ESTARA LISTO MÁS RAPIDO – vimos como encendía el horno y subía la temperatura del horno a todo lo que daba

- Si Bella no se despierta con eso en cinco minutos, yo entro y apago el horno antes de que queme mi casa – escuche decir a mi madre

- No creen que eso es una tontería como va ser que Bella despierte con tan solo meter una tarta en el honor es totalmente ridículo – hablo Jasper quien tenia sus brazos cruzados en su pecho

- Pues según lo que me dijo Emmett a Bella jamás le había gustado que nadie se metiera con su cocina, así que es posible que eso la haga reaccionar antes que mi oso queme la casa de Esme – explico Rose quien parecía intranquila

- BIEN AHORA A METER LA TARTA EN EL HONOR – Emmett empezó a meter lentamente la tarta en el horno, hasta que algo impacto el guante que llevaba mi amigo haciendo que este soltara el recipiente esparciendo toda la masa en el suelo

- Mi cocina – sollozo mi madre, no le preste atención sino que voltee a ver hacia la entrada de la cocina que conectaba con la sala en donde estaba parada Bella, pero la Bella que veían en ese momento no se parecía nada a la Bella que yo conocía a la dulce y tierna Bella, esta era diferente sus se habían teñido de un color borgoña, tenia sus manos fuertemente apretada pero podía ver algunos cubiertos en sus manos, sentí un escalofrió subir por mi espina dorsal, ante el miedo que sentía al ver a Bella de esa forma

- Esto… que bueno que ya despertaste hermanita – hablo Emmett en un tono nervioso – yo… creo… que me llaman – empezó a alejarse del horno cuando dos cuchillos de mesa le pasaron por la cara cortándole un poco la mejilla derecha

- Emmett – escuche decir a Bella con un todo de frialdad que jamás había escuchado – que te he dicho de meterte con lo que yo cocino

- B-Bue-no… e-es gra-cio-so… v-veras… tu… te… desmayaste y luego yo pensé

- Pensaste que meterte con mi tarta – volvió a lanzarle estaba vez un par de tenedores que se clavaron en sus shorts que tenia puerto

- B-Bella cálmate no cometas una locura por favor – Emmett estaba temblando como una gelatina

- Saben yo mejor me voy de aquí – Dijo mi hermana asustada – no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará Bella si nos ve aquí

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos alejando poco a poco de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido alguno, salimos del comedor, de ahí al lavandero hasta llegar al patio trasero, vimos a Tony a Lizz que estaba jugando con la pelota, muy tranquilos

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – aquel grito nos helo la sangre a todos, luego escuchamos cosas quebrarse

- Pobe de tío oso – suspiro Lizz con desden – bueno Tony juguemos

- Si – respondió este luego de guiñarle el ojos a Rose

**Cinco minutos después**

La puerta de cristal se abrió y se esta salio Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no tenia ni un solo rasguño a parte claro de la venda en su mano, detrás de ella salio un muy, muy golpeado Emmett, con ambos ojos moradas e inflamados el labio partido, y la cara llena de rasguños al igual que todo su cuerpo, apenas y podía caminar cojeando

- Osito – grito Rose aterrada corrió hacia donde estaba Emmett quien se dejo caer al suelo

********************

**Emmett POV**

Loca, mi hermana estaba totalmente loca me dejo casi deforme, solo por tocar esa tarta lo digo una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir, JAMÁS VOLVERE A ENTRAR A LA COCINA CUANDO BELLA COCINE, quiere tener descendencia, no quiero que me castren tan pronto, esa mujer esta loca, desquiciada, mi ángel de cabello rubio se acerco a mi, yo estaba en el suelo cansado de la paliza que esa loca me había dado

- Osito ¿estas bien? – pobre de mi Rose mirándome de esta manera

- S-Si – le dije con dificulta me dolía hasta el alma

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué que estas tan golpeado?

- Me vi frente a frente con el diablo en persona – mire a mi hermana, la cual había regresado a la normalidad

- ¿Siempre pasa eso?

- Si

**Bella POV**

**Una hora y media después **

Pobre Emmett creo que esta vez se me paso la mano, espero no a verlo golpeado tan fuerte, bah el es fuerte así que lo más seguro es que recupera para la noche, me acerque a Esme y me disculpe por el desastre que había echo a su cocina así que para disculparme, le dije que yo me encargaría de toda la comida, así que con la ayuda de Edward y Jasper terminamos de limpia la cocina, luego me dejaron sola y empecé a prepara un almuerzo inolvidable.

Al fin había terminado de preparar el almuerzo, Ensalada de pétalos de Rosa, Papas con pimiento de tres colores y de postre Tarta de Kiwi con fresa, Esme entro a la cocina y me ayudo a llevar las cosas a la mesa que había afuera, Lizz ayudaba a Alice y a Rose arreglar la mesa , Emmett estaba sentado en una de las silla de playa, Jasper y Carlisle estaban sacando la carne del asador, pero no veía ni a Edward ni a Tony por ningún lado, en donde se había metido esos dos.

- Están en el cuarto de Edward querida – me dijo Esme, la mire y estaba colando la tarta en medio de la mesa

- ¿Perdón me decías?

- Edward y Tony están en el cuarto de Edward, pues este le quiere mostrar las partituras que tiene – sonrió con ternura

- A Edward le gustan mucho los niños verdad – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

- Más de lo que imaginas – su mirada se entristeció

- Porque de repente estas triste Esme

- Por nada en especial solo recordaba una cosa – no quise preguntarle el que había recordado pues pensé que iba a querer privacidad

Cuando la mesa ya estuvo lista, Edward y Tony salieron de la casa, Tony encima de los hombros de Edward, ambos se estaban riendo de no se que, otra vez ese extraño sentimiento me invadió, me gustaba ver a Edward y a Tony de esa manera, y no sabia bien el porque pero realmente me agrada verlos a ambos interactuar de esa manera, nunca antes había pensado en que mis hijos necesitaban de una figura paterna hasta, que veo a mi hijo con Tony de esa manera, inclusive Lizz con el no es tan tímida, sino que le habla sin ningún tipo de pena.


End file.
